That's What Friends Are For
by Nikkiv25
Summary: This story was given to me by the author of making a wong right by CherryBlossomsLove the idea is from that sorry but with a twist I hope you like it.


The idea behind this story is credited to CherryBlossomsLove.

Chap.1

Tea Pov.

2 weeks. Its been 2 weeks since Yugi has won Kaiba's Battle City tournament, and thing have gotten back to normal. Well Almost, you see when we were back in Domino I couldn't stop thinking about how Kaiba saved me. I didn't even thank him. Instead I thanked Mokuba. Ever since we got kidnapped by Marik, Mokuba and I have become wonderful friends.

So I asked Mokuba one day if I could go over to his house to talk to his brother. As I approached the white and green mansion, I started getting butterflies in my stomach. I told myself 'there is no turning back now'. I rang the doorbell next to the big mahogany door that you could tell was hand crafted because of the beautiful detailed work. The next thing I knew there was a kind looking gentleman standing at the door in front of me. His hair was a grayish white and he wore a black suit and white cloves. His face had wrinkles indicating that he has seen a lot in his life, yet his green colored eyes were soft, kind, and gentle. This lips were still in a smile when he spoke. " Hello miss my name is Joseph and welcome to the Kaiba mansion how may I assist you today"?

" Hello Joseph nice to meet you my name is Anzu Mazaki and am her to see the Kaiba brothers" I politely say as we shake hands.

"Oh yes Ms. Mazaki the younger Kaiba has mentioned the nature of your visit please do come in and follow me." With that Joseph led me in threw the main foyer, threw many hallways all the way till we stopped at a pair of double doors with a plate across saying ' Kaiba office ' in big bold letters. Joseph turned to me and said," Now you wait here miss and I'll go inform Mr. Kaiba of your arrival."

"Thank you "

" Mr. Kaiba you have a visitor."

Kaiba looked up from his laptop in a puzzled manner," A visitor? I haven't been expecting anyone. Who is it?"

"A young sweet woman by the name of Anzu Mazaki wishes to speak with you sir."

With a roll of his eyes he replied," Send her in."

"Very well sir." Joseph came out and said," Mr. Kaiba will see you now Ms. Mazaki ."

"Thank you and next time if you can call me Anzu please?"

" As you wish Anzu good luck" and with that he turned and left.

Taking a deep breath, I turn the door knob and enter Kaiba's office. His office is badge with carpet and sealing. On three walls there is nothing but book shelves with drawers and books galore. Behind him are three huge windows with blue curtains. His cold voice brought me out of my thoughts," What do you want Mazaki I don't have all day"?

"Well Kaiba I came to offer you two things. One my assistance and Two a thank you." He wasn't quite comprehending what I was saying so I continue," I haven't been able to stop thinking about how you saved my life in Battle City and how I never thanked you. So as a thank you I would like to help you in any way I can."

Taking a deep breath, I turn the door knob and enter Kaiba's office. His office is badge with carpet and sealing. On three walls there is nothing but book shelves with drawers and books galore. Behind him are three huge windows with blue curtains. His cold voice brought me out of my thoughts," What do you want Mazaki I don't have all day"?

"Well Kaiba I came to offer you two things. One my assistance and Two a thank you." He wasn't quite comprehending what I was saying so I continue," I haven't been able to stop thinking about how you saved my life in Battle City and how I never thanked you. So as a thank you I would like to help you in any way I can."

" Look Mazaki as I said before you saved Mokuba so that's why I saved you nothing else. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

" Look just you felt like you had to save me for Mokuba, I feel like I have to do something for you in return. Than after that I'll be out of your hair."

After a long pause he spoke,"Grab a seat Mazaki this is going to take a while."

With a nod we went to work. At first it was awkward but slowly as steadily we started talking more and more. As days went by relationship turned from enemies to somewhat acquaintances. Each day I could tell he as trying to open up but I let him go his own pace.

That was 3 weeks ago and now I am tied too a chair. While I am watching all of my friends being dragged into the same warehouse as I am, I could tell that they had been beaten quite severally. My mind comes into a panic,' ok let's see who is there we have:

" Look Mazaki as I said before you saved Mokuba so that's why I saved you nothing else. Now if you don't mind I have work to do."

" Look just you felt like you had to save me for Mokuba, I feel like I have to do something for you in return. Than after that I'll be out of your hair."

After a long pause he spoke,"Grab a seat Mazaki this is going to take a while."

With a nod we went to work. At first it was awkward but slowly as steadily we started talking more and more. As days went by relationship turned from enemies to somewhat acquaintances. Each day I could tell he as trying to open up but I let him go his own pace.

That was 3 weeks ago and now I am tied too a chair. While I am watching all of my friends being dragged into the same warehouse as I am, I could tell that they had been beaten quite severally. My mind comes into a panic,' ok let's see who is there we have:

_Yugi +

_Joey +

_Serenity+

_Tristan+

_Mai+

_Bakura+

_Seto+

_MokubaX

Oh My God where is Mokuba. Here has to be here because if they have Seto than they must have Mokuba too but where is he?!'

I get my answers when I see Mokuba being lowered down from the sealing and hanging above a tank of poisonous snakes. I see everyone look over at Mokuba and despite there situation everyone is struggling to try to break free from there restraints in order to help Mokuba. Seto is struggling the most but as soon as he manages to free a hand, another comes out from nowhere and punches him in the face temporarily stunning him long enough to put his hand back in his restraints.

We all hear a big metal die opening and in walks a man with a clothe with the same symbol as the millennium puzzle on the front outs the hood. As the man takes off his clothe he grins am evil grin and speaks ," Well well well if it isn't Ms. Mazaki. A pleasure to finally meet you."


End file.
